The Silent Week
by kitkatsq
Summary: What happens when Kyoko is not allowed to talk, for a whole week! You need to reach the second chapter to get to this, just so you know. Please read! :)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat or anything it contains! But I do like reading Skip Beat and watching it! :)

Chapter 1

Kyoko was curled up under her cozy warm blanket, having a great dream of a despairing Sho when her phone rang out, but, she didn't notice at all. It stopped and then started ringing again, only seconds later.

Kyoko slowly left the dream world, only to awake to see that it was 1:00 P.M. As she started getting her brain working again, it hit her.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh!" she muttered and promptly tripped due to one of her legs tangled in her blanket from rushing out of bed. "Oww," she lifted her head and she was met with a big surprise.

"Tsuruga-san?" she said in a confused manner,"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm obviously here to see you in your pj's,"he said with a smirk on his face.

She looked at her attire, only to see that she had pink pj's on with sheep jumping over fences.

"Ahh, don't look at me!" she exclaimed, blushing red and rushed to change in her closet.

"Well, the real reason for my visit is to tell you you're late for work and you need to see the president when you get there." Ren explained.

"Dang it!"Kyoko exclaimed after she was dressed with breakfast in hand,"I'm never late! How could I have overslept?!"

"Anyways, since you're ready now, let's go." Ren strolled to her front door and began putting on his shoes.

"Wait? I'm going with you?" Kyoko said trying to eat her breakfast and balance while putting on her shoes at the same time.

"Yeah, what did you expect? You're already late, and if you walk there, then you'll waste even more time!"Ren scolded playfully.

Kyoko, shoes on and ready, stiffened. She kneeled in front of him suddenly. "I'm so sorry, I was selfishly thinking about myself, please forgive me!" She looked on the verge of tears.

"Dang it, I went too far," Ren thought to himself, taken aback by the effect his words had on her. "It's alright, no harm done if we leave now," he assured her with a gentle smile, patting her head.

Kyoko got us quickly and rushed through the door. She poked her head back in and laughed,"Hurry up!"

What troubles await Kyoko when she gets to the work? Wait for the next chapter to see. Please review! It makes me happy!*Grin*:)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat or anything it contains! But I do like reading Skip Beat and watching it! :)

Chapter 2

Upon reaching the LME agency building Kyoko dashed out of the car and up the stairs. Then she stopped at the top of the stairs and stood still. She went back down the stairs and knocked on the car window,"I almost forgot,"Kyoko said smiling,"Thank you!"with a bow and walked away again.

Kyoko walked into the lobby only to see a giant African elephant with the president riding on it in a greatly ornamented saddle. He was wearing a green turban and an African shawl thingie with sparkles and matching green pants.

"Good morning, my number one love me member!" he shouted from above,"Here's your punishment for being late!" He dropped down an sparkly white envelope.

Kyoko leapt up to catch it but the expectant letter didn't make it to her grasping hands. That was because Ren had beat her to the catch. He kneeled and handed the letter to her.

"Here you go, princess,"he whispered while looking at the floor. Kyoko blushed and snatched it out of his hand, turned around and took the letter out of the envelope. Ren had seen her blush before she had turned around and smiled, thinking,"How was that, Yashiro?" and got up and dusted off his knees. Whispers came from staring passersby.

"Wait, is that _the_ Tsuruga Ren proposing to her?"the receptionist whispered to a nearby woman.

"Nah, if he was, he would probably ride up to you on a white stallion and hand you a ring with a huge diamond on it, along with a kiss."the woman said.

"Awww," the women sighed, lost in their daydreams.

Kyoko, who had heard their conversation, blushed even more while, Ren, who had also had heard it, smiled even wider. She shook her head to clear out those thoughts and started to read the letter.

_Mogami Kyoko-_

_You are subjected to one week of silence (tomorrow-Sunday). That means no talking whatsoever, and that includes talking to yourself. Your acting jobs are all canceled for the week and don't worry, it doesn't interfere with anyone else. So tomorrow, starting from 12:00 A.M. there will be absolutely no talking, we're monitoring you 24/7 and if you happen to utter a single word, you will have the punishment extended by another day. Also no writing to communicate but you can make gestures and laugh but as long as you're not saying a word. Oh, and Yashiro wanted you to be his substitute as Ren's manager since he's sick and all. This punishment is to see how well you can communicate without speaking, so it's like killing two birds with one stone!_

_Sincerely_

_-Lory Takarada_

_P.S :Don't let me down! If this continues for more than two weeks you're fired! I sincerely hope that won't happen. And most importantly, have fun!_

Kyoko was furious. "Have fun!?"Kyoko fumed,"It's not my fault I was late!-"

Her train of thought was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. A stagehand told her it was time to go and she realized the whole day had gone by in a flash. After she had walked home she laid in bed dreading tomorrow; the start of her

silent week...


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat or anything it contains! But I do like reading Skip Beat and watching it! :)

Chapter 3

Kyoko was having the most dreadful day in her young life so far. It went from bad to worse to even worse. First of all, this happened:

It was a sunny day, with fluffy white clouds and it looked like nothing could go wrong walked around the park looking at a piece of paper in her hand.

"That's weird, I'm supposed to meet Tsuruga-san here. Where is he?"she thought as she put her hand over her eyes to block out the sunlight,"If I don't find him soon then I'm going to be late for our meeting time. Ughh!" she thought,"I'm losing my head here!"

"Hey!"someone shouted.

Kyoko turned to the direction the sound was coming from, shrugged and then got back to searching for Ren. Then someone poked her in the back. She jumped.

"Hey, Kyoko, why did you ignore me?"

Kyoko turned around. She saw a random person but after a few seconds of analysis she knew it was Tsuruga-san in disguise and she smiled.

"Kyoko, good morning!" Ren grinned when he saw Kyoko smile,"What are you doing here?"

Kyoko made a confused face at him.

"Kyoko, why aren't you talking? Are you mad at me or something?"he looked concerned.

"Um, how do I explain my situation? I know! President didn't say I couldn't show people things, just that I can't write or talk to communicate." she thought as she rummaged through her purse to find the letter. She caught a glimpse of something sparkly and grabbed it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ren questioned. Kyoko was irritated because she was okay but she couldn't tell him.

"I know, I'll give him a hug. That would show I'm okay right? Wait, but I can't possibly hug him, it'll probably make him angry."her thoughts conflicted in her mind.

"Are you sure, sure you're alright?" Ren asked again.

"Ugh, it'll only be a few seconds, that'll be okay, right?" All the while she was thinking about this, her face was red from embarrassment.

"Your face is all red, do you have a fever or something?"he put his hand on her forehead. Kyoko blushed even more.

"Dang it, why am I blushing, he's just being a nice senpai. Alright here I go." Kyoko encircled her arms around his body, giving him a quick hug.

"W-what are you doing?!"he stuttered."Does this mean she likes me? Maybe I should hug her back. Yeah, that's what I should do."he thought quickly. As soon as he started to hug her back she let go of him, only to show him the letter. He sighed in disappointment.

"Dang it, he must be angry."Kyoko thought. I bet later I'll have to face that smile of his. She sighed too.

Ren scanned through the letter."Yashiro, I should've known. I bet you're not even sick and you're rolling around on your bed, fantasizing and fangirling about what might happen."he thought to himself, inwardly rolling his eyes.

"Alright, I understand now. Let's go to my first job, which is, where again?" he asked as he handed her letter back to her.

Kyoko opened her mouth to speak but suddenly remembered her punishment and closed her mouth with a snap."That was a close one!"she thought. She leafed through Tsuruga-san's schedule that she had gotten from Yashiro that morning and faced the page to him, pointed to a section and gave him a thumbs up.

"Let's go, the car is thataways."Ren said while pointing to the parking lot.

Having to hug Tsuruga-san and making him angry was only the beginning of her troubles. What happened next was even worse.

Please review! It makes me happy!*Grin*:)

P.S. Kyoko wasn't in disguise because she thought nobody would recognize her but in fact people did recognize her and were taking pictures of her. Just so you know, cause I just thought of that and didn't want to go back and edit. :)

What will happen in the next installment? Find out soon. Sorry I don't make chapters long! Yeah, that's about all I have to say. And if you find any typos please tell me, I hate typos, a whole bunches, and I bet I could've made the story better by making people swear and stuff but I can't do that, so yeah, and when I said I can't do that I mean I have the incapability to so. All I can manage are dang it and other stuff ,so, bear with me, please read the next chapter. Sorry I'm rambling. Have a Greattttt day! The capital g and extra t's were intentional, just so you know. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat or anything it contains! But I do like reading Skip Beat and watching it! :)

* * *

Chapter 4

The rest of the week passed without incident. There were only 2 more days left until punishment week was over. I will now describe the worst to even worst part of the week.

Kyoko was again sleeping in her comfortable bed, thinking how great it was going to be when she could finally talk again. It felt like it had been a month and she even forgot what her own voice sounded like! Her fantasies were interrupted by Taishou's wife, who shook her awake.

"Kyoko, wake up!"she yelled frantically,"This building is on fire!"

Kyoko opened her droopy eyes and was met with a blazing inferno. She jolted awake and took Taishou's wife's hand and dragged her out of the building while avoiding falling flaming beams crashing to the floor. The heat felt like they were inside an oven and flames licked at their feet. When they finally made it outside they stood panting from exertion and the three of them, Kyoko, Taishou and his wife, watched silently as Daruyuma came crashing down. Fire trucks arrived with flashing lights but they were too late. Tears fell silently as they watched the futile efforts.

"What are we going to do now?"Taishou's wife sobbed.

"It's alright, it's alright."he murmured, comforting her while Kyoko stared dazed, not comprehending what she saw.

Flashback:

Earlier that night...

"Sir, no smoking allowed at this restaurant."Taishou explained.

"Fine, whatever, I'm leaving!"the rude customer said. As he stomped outside he deposited his still glowing cigarette on the ground by the wall of the building. A single flame started and nobody had noticed.

Back to the Future:

Kyoko and the couple had to stay at a hotel nearby for the rest of the night. She stayed up all night wondering where were they going to stay now. They couldn't afford to stay at the hotel till Daruyuma was rebuilt. She tossed and turned and when she got up the next morning they all had an emergency meeting.

"My wife and I decided that since we were going to have a vacation soon anyways, now would be the best time to go, since we don't have anywhere to stay."Taishou said in that deep voice of his.

"Yes, we had been saving up and planning for years. We decided to go to Okinawa. Isn't this exciting?"his wife exclaimed.

"Do you have anywhere to stay at?"Taishou asked concerned,"We don't want to leave you here by yourself."

Kyoko nodded and smiled, indicating she had said yes."I don't want to bother them. I want them to have fun on a vacation by themselves. Having me there would be bothersome. I'll just ask Moko-san. She'll probably say yes anyways."she thought in her head.

Kyoko wondered when they would be leaving, in her head.

"Oh, and I bet you're wondering when we're leaving too. The departure date is tomorrow. Sorry for the short notice. We don't really have any more money to waste on another day at this hotel."he smiled apologetically.

"Wow, they know me so well that they can read my mind."Kyoko smiled happily.

That afternoon:

Kyoko was all packed up and ready; there wasn't much. It was pure luck that she had grabbed her purse before she ran out of the burning building. All she had to do now was ask Moko-san. Today was the last day she was Tsuruga-san''s substitute manager so she thought he would let her talk to Moko-san for a while. She brainstormed last night to find a way to ask Moko-san without talking. Kyoko had thought of a brilliant idea. The idea was to bring a magazine everywhere and circle words to make sentences. That would comply to the guidelines, so it wouldn't be a problem.

Kyoko was ready to go.

She was at the LME building accompanying started reading her magazine and circled some words and showed it to Ren.

"I-need-to-talk-to-a-friend?"Ren read. Kyoko nodded, pointed in Moko-san's direction and waved good-bye.

Kyoko ran off and tapped Kanae on the shoulder.

"Oh, jeez, it's you, Kyoko. Do you need anything?" she said. Kyoko turned to a fresh page in the magazine and scribbled some circles and showed Kanae.

"Oh, I read that magazine before. Why are there circles on it?"Kanae asked.

"Huum,"Kyoko's eyes lit up and she ran away.

"Wait, what did you want to talk about?"she shouted. Kyoko held up her pointer finger while still jogging away and the result, she almost tripped.

"Hey, you okay?"Ren asked gently while holding her shoulders to keep her from falling. Kyoko blushed, righted herself and pushed him away. She tugged his shirt and was met with resistance and looked back.

"What?"Ren asked while smiling. Kyoko sighed and then thought a while before gesturing with her pointer finger to come with her. Even though Ren knew what she meant, he didn't budge an inch. Kyoko sighed again and just grabbed his hand instead. She practically dragged him over to Kanae.

"Her hand is so warm. I wish I could hold it forever."Ren grinned in thought. When they reached Kanae, Kyoko let go of his hand but he didn't. She shook her hand out of his grasp.

"Oh, sorry."he apologized nonchalantly meanwhile Kyoko's heart was beating furiously. She looked at the floor and stuck the magazine out for him to read.

"Can-I-stay-at-your-place-for-a-few- days."Ren read,"Well, sure you can." He smirked at Kyoko's blush. Kyoko shook her head furiously from side to side and pointed to Kanae.

"Oh, I see, you want to ask Kotonami-san, yes?"Ren asked. Kyoko was relieved he didn't get the wrong idea.

"Oh, I'm actually going to America to film a movie. Sorry. Is there a reason?"Kanae said sympathetically. Kyoko turned to a new page and circled some more. Kanae took it and scanned it with her eyes.

"I feel so bad now."Kanae said,"Is there anywhere else you can stay?"

"Well, if you don't, you can stay at my house."Ren said jokingly. Kyoko took the magazine back and circled the word really with her eyes brimmed with joy.

"Uh, well I didn't really-" Ren stopped when he heard something.

"I feel so bad for Kyoko, her home was burned down."Kanae was conversing with someone.

"What?! You don't have anywhere to live?"Ren exclaimed. Kyoko nodded, downcast with being reminded Daruyuma had burned down. "Uhh, sure, you can use the guest room." Kyoko circled some things in the magazine.

"You're-the-best-sempai-ever!"Ren raised his eyebrows, not wanting to tell her that it was more for his sake than hers. Living in the same house as Kyoko was his dream come true. When Ren saw her smiling she frowned and circled furiously.

"I'm-not-happy-that-I-get-to-live-in-your-house-ju *st-that-the-couple-gets-to-have-their-

vacation."Ren read,"Of course, why would I ever think that?"he said in low voice. Kyoko blushed. She was beginning to think this was a bad idea.

* * *

Please review, if you see grammar or spelling issues then please tell me. Sorry this chapter was so long. Have a great day, a fantabulous day, yep! Bye!

P.S this little star(*) means that I know that the word just is split up, it's just that when I fix it and save it again, it reverts back to ju st, like that! I'm grumpy now!(but hopefully you're not):)


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat or anything it contains! But I do like reading Skip Beat and watching it! :)

Chapter 5

"So, here's where you stay, okay?"Ren was showing her the guest room. Kyoko nodded to indicate she understood. She looked around inquisitively with a confused look on her face. Ren followed her gaze.

"Oh, yeah, sorry for the decorum. I didn't have enough time to take it down."he said looking around.

The room was plastered with posters of horror movies and other baubles that frightened Kyoko. The room had a dark cast and even though it was high noon, she shivered.

"Are you sure you want to stay in here? We can switch rooms if you want."he asked politely. Kyoko, who didn't want to inconvenience him, shook her head. "Alright, since I finished all my jobs for today, would you like to go do something?"Ren asked without a change in expression but on the inside he was super nervous that she would decline.

Kyoko was actually going to go shopping for clothes today, since her wardrobe was burnt up in the fire, so she shook her head with an apologetic look. "Tsuruga-san's idea of a good time probably isn't going shopping for my clothes."Kyoko thought. She looked at the time."I should probably get going now so I have enough time to do everything."she realized and waved goodbye.

Ren's mind was in turmoil."What could she be doing that's better than going on an outing with me? Maybe she has a date or or-"

His train of thought was interrupted by a magazine that was thrust in front his face. Kyoko wasn't sure he saw her wave so she took extra precautions.

Ren read,"I'm-going-now-ok? Alright, sure, you can go now, bye," and pushed her out the door. He had come up with a plan."I'm her senpai, right? Then it's okay if I secretly check up on her from time to time, right? Yeah, it's okay, it's not like I'm stalking her, I'm just going to the same places as her."he reassured himself,"Oh, I should probably disguise myself, not so Kyoko doesn't recognize me, just so I don't get mobbed by fans."he smiled to himself for finding a great solution. He exited his home complete with a disguise and caught sight of Kyoko. "Good thing she walks so slow,"he thought to himself and hurried after her.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. If you see any grammar errors, then please alert me. Also I know that Ren's character probably doesn't allow stalking, oops, I mean secretly checking up on Kyoko, :) but I thought it would be funny. Anyways please review but if you don't it's alright. Have a great, fantabulous day! Right?! Hah, I used an interrobang. Everybody have a great day. (Even though I already said that, but whatever!) Bye!~ **


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat or anything it contains! But I do like reading Skip Beat and watching it! :)

Chapter 6

Kyoko stooped to tie her shoe and straightened up only to feel goosebumps crop up along her arms. "That's weird, it feels like someone is following me," she thought. She stopped for a second and turned her head around swiftly. She squinted, not seeing anyone out of the ordinary, happily went off on her way.

"Phew, she didn't notice me."Ren thought as he used his superb acting skills to be an ordinary everyday person. He followed her to a retail clothing store. "Oh, so she's shopping for clothes. I'm relieved. I should probably go home now before she sees me."he thought, turning around but stopped when he caught a glimpse of something that made his blood boil.

…...

Kyoko had finished shopping and let out a sigh."Hah, I feel better now with a change of clothes. I should probably go back to Tsuruga-san's place now to start making dinner."she thought. She was walking out the door when something stopped her in her tracks. She looked at the ground, trembling with anger. She raised her trembling fist and ran. Her fist came in contact with the back of a certain someone and away they flew. Well, that's what Kyoko wanted to happen but instead the aforementioned person just rubbed the spot where he was punched and exclaimed."Oww!"

…...

Sho was surprised."Who would have the nerve to hit a famous singer when they were surrounded by fans?" He turned around, about to sic his fans on the person, when, he saw her.

"Kyoko?"he grabbed her wrist. Kyoko tried to tug away her wrist but to no avail. Her eyes suddenly registered fear. She stomped on his foot ,hard , and the pressure on her wrist was released.

"Wait, I just want to talk to you. Stop!"Sho shouted to the back of the one he now realized he loved.

"Hey, Sho is trying to talk to her and she's ignoring him!"one of his fans said.

"Yeah,"more fangirls murmured,"let's get her."

Kyoko suddenly found herself surrounded by people and felt herself pushed back toward Shotaru. "Noooo,"thought Kyoko, struggling to resist the push of the crowd,"What did I ever do to you people to make you hate me so much?"she groaned in her head. She heard someone call out to her. "Ren?"she thought.

…...

Ren saw Sho grab Kyoko's wrist. "Don't worry, Kyoko, I'm coming."Ren yelled,"Excuse me, excuse me, I'm trying to get through!"Ren's hat fell off as he struggled to move forward in the mass of fans.

"Oh, my gosh. Is that Tsuruga Ren?"one person exclaimed. The crowd parted.

Kyoko felt the pressure of people disappear."Huh?"she thought. She saw Ren coming towards her. She ran towards him and gave him a huge hug, knowing that made Sho furious. She turned around to look at Sho and stuck her tongue out at him and smirked. She let go of Ren and set down her bags and pulled out a magazine. She found a page with giant words. She circled two words and threw it at Sho. It dropped short of it's target. Sho sneered at her and took a few steps to pick it up.

"Alright, Kyoko, let's go."and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Sho's smile faltered."What, are they a couple now?"

"Oh, and when we get home, can you make hamburger for dinner?"Ren asked.

"And they're living together?!"Sho stopped smiling completely and looked at the magazine and noticed the circled words. "Good-bye."

* * *

The story's almost done. I intend to end with a dynamic ending, so, look forward to it! Have a great day! Please review and if you see any grammar errors, please tell me. :)


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat or anything it contains! But I do like reading Skip Beat and watching it! :)

Chapter 7

Kyoko and Ren arrived at Ren's abode and she began to search for a stray magazine. She found one and showed it you Ren and made circular motions over some words and gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh, yeah, you can circle in it if you want to."he said. Kyoko then proceeded to circle lots of words and handed it to Ren. She then pointed to the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll read it while you make dinner."he said to confirm that he had deduced what she was trying to say.

Kyoko sighed happily,"Tsuruga-san understands me so well!"she thought and started to make dinner.

Ren read,"Thank you, thank you, thank you. That was reckless of me. I'm sorry I always get into trouble and you have to help me all the time but why were you there anyways? It's not that I'm not grateful or anything, I'm just curious to know." He was getting pretty adept at reading circled words so he finished quickly and mulled over what to say to her when she got back. "He couldn't say that he was following her; she would probably get angry and leave or something."he frowned in thought.

When Kyoko came out of the kitchen, balancing two trays of hamburger, Ren was still deep in thought. He was startled at the sound of the glass plates clinking against the dining room table. Kyoko stared at him expectantly for an answer. Ren scratched the back of his head.

"Well..."he stalled,"Uhh, I was just taking a walk and it was just a coincidence that I saw you and Sho."

"Hmmm, okay, that's a pretty legit reason, I guess,"she thought. They silently continued their dinner. Afterwards, Kyoko washed the dishes in silence.

"Ummm, I'm going to turn in for the night,"Ren said, getting out of his chair,"Night',"he casually waved.

After Ren had gone to bed, Kyoko sighed,"Awkward!"she thought, raising her eyebrows. She turned off the faucet and dried her hands on a towel. She dressed in new pj's after taking a shower and went to her temporary room.

It had started to rain after dinner and now it was thundering with flashing lightning bolts. Lightning illuminated the posters making each look so realistic that Kyoko jumped. She turned off the lights and jumped into bed quickly. She pulled the covers over her head and shivered.

"It's okay; they're not real, they're not real."she reassured herself. She lifted the covers off her head and thought,"See? It's not so scary."Lightning struck again.

"Aah!"she jumped out of bed and ran to Ren's bedroom with pillow and blanket in hand. When she arrived, she was breathless. She dropped everything and picked up a magazine and scribbled. She tried to wake Ren up but to no avail. She kneeled on the bed over him and proceeded to pinch his nose when she felt arms encircle her. Ren hugged her close to him and breathed in her scent.

Kyoko stiffened and stifled a scream. Her heart pounded and she blushed hard. She almost forgot herself and yelled but she caught herself at the last minute. Instead she pinched his nose, hoping that would do the trick.

Ren was deep within the depths of dreamland, having a horrible nightmare. "Nooo! Don't leave Kyoko, I love you!" as he was pulled back to the real world.

Kyoko was shocked. Her cheeks turned red. "What? Did she just hear what she thought she heard?" she shook her head. "I'll forget it and pretend nothing happened. Yeah, that's what I'll do."

Ren woke up to a flustered Kyoko in his arms. As he realized what the circumstances were, his cheeks turned pink and he let go of her quickly and got up. Kyoko jumped off the bed and grabbed the magazine and showed it to him.

"What are you doing here, Kyoko?!"he quickly scanned the article. "Oh, ok, sure. I'll go sleep on the couch."he got off the bed.

"No, it's too scary by myself!"she thought and grabbed the edge of his shirt and looked at him with pleading eyes. She plopped herself on the floor and pulled the blanket over herself. Kyoko gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh, okay, are you sure?"Kyoko nodded. Ren returned to his sleeping position on his bed. He shut his eyes but couldn't go back to sleep. He could tell that he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

* * *

One more chapter left, or at least I think so. Please review and if you happen to come by a grammar issue, then please tell me. Have a great day!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat or anything it contains! But I do like reading Skip Beat and watching it! :)

Chapter 8

Sunlight sparkled, illuminating drifting dust motes in the air. Kyoko felt warm and happy; she didn't want to get up. The floor was much more comfortable than yesterday. "I guess I just got used to it!"she thought happily. She tried to get up but found something was holding her down. She opened her eyes and rubbed them sleepily. "Huh?"she looked sideways,"Ren? Wait, Ren!"she exclaimed,"Dang it!"she covered her mouth with both hands. "Wait!"she realized," Yesterday was the last day of no talking."she thought. "Yeah! I'm free!"she grinned happily.

She suddenly realized again where she was and blushed. "How did I get here?" All of a sudden, she grasped the memory of what happened last night after she went to sleep. "Oh, jeez!"she smacked her head,"I must have been sleep-walking."

Kyoko had had that problem since she was a little kid. She would always find herself in some absurd place when she woke up. Kyoko thought that her problem had disappeared already since it hadn't happened since she was ten, until today.

"Since it's my fault, I shouldn't bother him."she contemplated. She gently slipped out from under his arm and quickly put her pillow under it. Ren hugged the pillow and didn't wake up.

"Ehh! Was he hugging me like that too?!" A blush slowly rose at the idea of that and she quickly began making breakfast to take her mind off of it.

_Later:_

Ren woke up to absolute darkness. He couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. "That's weird."he proceeded to rub his face when his hand encountered something papery. It turns out it was a note from Kyoko taped to his face.

Dear Tsuruga-san,

Thanks for everything! Breakfast is on the table and if it's cold, you can heat it up. Moko-san called and said that she's back and I can stay at her place now. See you at work!

Kyoko :)

Ren looked around. Sure enough, Kyoko's things were gone, except for her pillow, which was on his bed. "Aww, she's probably hates me now."he put his head in his hands.

"Wait, what does this mean?"he squinted at the pillow but was interrupted by the doorbell. He quickly got off the bed to answer the door. "Maybe Kyoko came back to get her pillow?"his heart lifted at the slight chance.

He opened the door, only to see Yashiro smiling broadly. "Yashiro?"

"I'm here to drive you to work. Go get dressed. We'll talk in the car."Yashiro ordered.

_Later in the car:_

"So, did you and Kyoko hook up or something?"Yashiro asked with a big smile.

"Uh, no?"he said.

Yashiro turned around,"What?!" The car swerved.

"Ahh, keep your eyes on the road!"Ren shouted.

He turned back around. "Hmph, I cannot believe that you messed up the chance I gave you! You're useless at these things!"

_At the LME building:_

"The president wants to talk to you,"Yashiro said. Ren started to walk towards the office. When Yashiro didn't follow, he looked back.

"Aren't you going to come too?"Ren said.

"Nope,"Yashiro shook his head,"You have to go alone."

"Alright, bye then."Ren said with a wave.

"Yashiro-san?"Kyoko came running,"Can I ask you something?"

"Huh, Mogami-san? Ren just left."he pointed his thumb over his shoulder in the direction Ren left in.

"No, I just want to talk to you, Yashiro-san."Kyoko said.

"Huh?"he said.

_One conversation later:_

"Oh, so you want to give Ren a present for letting you stay at his place."Yashiro concluded.

"Yep."she said.

"Well, I know what you can give him that will make him super happy."he grinned and whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure about this?"she questioned.

_When Ren came back:_

* * *

What happens when Ren comes back? I lied ,sorry, the next chapter is the last chapter. I didn't think I could finish today ,so , I cut the chapter in half. Sorry. Please review and if you catch a glimpse of a grammar error please tell me. Have a day filled with greatness!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat or anything it contains! But I do like reading Skip Beat and watching it! :)

Chapter 9

_When Ren came back:_

"Umm, Tsuruga-san?"Kyoko asked as she approached him,"I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, you can tell me."he said.

"It's a secret. Can you come closer?"she said.

Ren bent down by her face.

"Ahh, he's so close!"she thought, anxious, heart beating. Ren felt the same, except he didn't show it on his face.

"Umm,"she pressed her lips to Ren's cheek,"Thank you."she whispered.

Ren's eyes' widened and his heart stopped for a split second.

In that moment, Kyoko's angels and demons had a conference.

"The locks are weakening! Yay!"the angels cheered.

"We should break the whole dang box!"the demons grumbled.

"Yeah, that's what we should should do."some other demons grumbled. They pushed the box off it's stand and it fell with a crash. Instead of the box splintering to pieces, the locks broke instead. "What? How come the box didn't break?"

"That's because in every person's heart there is always love somewhere and you can't destroy the endless fountain of love."the angels chorused as glittering love overflowed out of the box.

Kyoko started with a jolt. "I love you, Tsuruga-san!"she blurted out. She covered her mouth and looked surprised. "I didn't mean that! I'm sorry! Bye!"she started to run.

Ren grabbed her wrist. "Wait, what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything!"Kyoko shouted.

Ren didn't care if this was just a figment of his imagination or something; he was going to enjoy this.

The End

This was my first fanfiction so it's not that good. Hope you enjoyed it! Have a great day! Please review. It'll make me happy. Also if you see a grammar issue or something like that, then, please tell me! Sorry if this ending is not as dynamic as I promised it to be but I tried my best.


	10. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat or anything it contains! But I do like reading Skip Beat and watching it! :)

**Epilogue**

Kyoko and Ren walked hand in hand down a dusty farm road. They had traveled to the countryside for their honeymoon to escape all the commotion and ruckus about th eir marriage.

"So, what do you want to do now?"Ren asked.

"I don't know. The downside of a rural place for a honeymoon is that there's nothing to do or see."Kyoko frowned.

"It's alright as long as we're together."Ren smiled and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Kyoko had got used to Ren kissing her by now so she didn't freak out. "That reminds me of the first time I kissed you."

"Yeah, you were so freaked out that you declared your love for me that you tried to run away!"Ren said wryly.

The sun was setting, painting a magnificent scene but the lovely couple didn't notice. Bits of colors conglomerated around the sun. It was only for a few moments but those moments were beautiful.

"I love you."Ren said with a loving look in his eyes.

"I love you too."Kyoko whispered.

A kiss commenced, deep and full of emotion. This is the perfect happily ever after!

Most of the people reading this were unsatisfied so I made an epilogue. Now this is the end. Thank you to all of those people that reviewed. I thought that nobody would read my fanfiction. Thank you for proving me wrong. I'm so happy! Sorry I didn't upload this yesterday. I was at work. I got five dollars! Yeah! I usually get nothing. I'm content with making that much cause I don't have to worry about money until I'm a grown-up. Have a great, fantabulous, awesome, eventful (or not) rest of your summer.


End file.
